The Library of New-Marais
by UnitedHaruDinmarkOreo's Books
Summary: (Prequel to Second Kessler) "Kessler liked his little experiments. And Esther was the biggest experiment of all." Every second, the Beast is getting closer to New-Marais. And Cole MacGrath needs to be powerful enough to activate the RFI when he does arrive. The Electric Man might be mankind's only hope, but Alice is the only hope for the Conduits. And it all starts in the Library.
1. Trust Me

**This fic is more of an experiment than a proper story so if you guys enjoy this then please review and, as always, fav and follow so that I know whether or not to continue. Once again, thanks to Dimension Distorter, you're amazing! This isn't my first inFAMOUS fanfic, if you got the time then check out my first one; it's called The Second Kessler.**

**Thanx and PEACE!  
Oreo.**

* * *

_Dead Drop #1  
Subject 140's name has been confirmed as Esther Munroe. Female Caucasian. Age: 26. Conduit magnitude: 2, Potential: 9. Conduit state: Dormant.  
_

_In order to activate Conduit abilities subject has been exposed to minor Ray Field radiation. This seems to have only minor effects; but the subject, unlike many others, also seems to be unhurt by the radiation. This shows promise for later experimentations. Subject's hair has been bleached white by the radiation exposure, the reasons for this effect are unknown. Another strange result of subject's exposure is the increase in the amount of specific proteins in her body, one that stood out was sirtuin. The theoretically known effects of such increase in Conduits are yet to be demonstrated by subject 140. However, longevity, a more robust cell structure and even telekinesis has been predicted. Finding out the magnitude of her potential telekinesis has proven difficult but subject 140 has shown more promise than any of the past subjects. Further testing is required._

_Concerning other matters, the effects that the Ray Sphere explosion will have on Cole Macgrath have proven troublesome to predict. There is a possibility that, due to the him being subjected to the explosion earlier than he should be, he will not develop the electrokinetic abilities that we need him to. The Ray Sphere explosion has been postponed to next month, as a result of accelerated research required for subject 140. Hopefully, that extra month will provide enough time to allow Cole's dormant Conduit-self to develop enough for him to acquire electrokinesis. We are yet to obtain a source of his DNA, which is needed to determine his current Conduit magnitude. It must be at least 2 for him to gain the required abilities. We will just have to wait and see what the blast has in store for Cole Macgrath. End of recording._

~~New-Marais~~

The new Dead Drop was disturbing. Cole MacGrath didn't fully understand it. No doubt Wolfe would be able to explain it to him, but Wolfe is dead. What Cole did know was that the speaker was Kessler, and that he recorded it before the blast. It felt creepy that Kessler was researching about him before Cole even knew that he existed. But what was more mysterious was the woman he was talking about. Esther Munroe: Subject 140. Kessler said that he needed to have a Conduit magnitude (whatever that was) of 2 to get electricity powers, which he has, and Esther also had a magnitude of 2; meaning that she could be just as strong as Cole, if she's still out there. _That's_ what was disturbing. Cole's never met a Conduit he can't beat (except for the Beast), this 'Esther' could be a threat. He held up the Dead Drop to the sun and inspected it. It looked the same as every other Dead Drop. He'd have to find more to solve this mystery.

"Wassup?" A voice asked from behind him. Cole turned around to see Nix walking towards him. The Conduit teleported closer. With a sigh, Cole smiled at the maniac. Sure, she was useful, but she was far too unpredictable. Far too volatile. She's killed enough people, despite Cole's obvious distaste, and no doubt she's going to kill more. He's always contemplated putting her down, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"How'd you find me here?" Cole asked, the rooftop was kind of a private place, where he'd go when he needs to clear his head.

"You come here _all the time,_ everyone knows," She sat down on an air conditioning unit, "Wasthat you got?" She pointed at the Dead Drop in his hand.

"Dead Drop," Cole answered, not explaining any further, "What d'you want?"

"You need to see something, Cole," Nix smirked and stood up, "Follow me!" She teleported to the adjoining rooftop.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Nix!" He shouted so she could hear.

"Trust me man!" She replied "You wanna see this."

_Trust you? _Cole thought _No, thank you._

* * *

After a short journey full of Cole making good use of his Ice Launch and Lightning Tether and Nix mocking him about his inability to get around as swiftly as she does, they arrived on top of a roof overlooking an old building with two towering spires.

"What am I meant to be seeing?" Cole asked.

"Patience, Man!" Nix slapped him on the back, "Just wait and see, it's _hil_arious."

Just then four swamp monsters ran towards the building. They stopped at the huge doors and waited. A Hive Lord tunneled under the ground and appeared behind them. Cole raised his hand and aimed at the group of Corrupted. The Hive Lord might prove to be a problem, he could easily take it down with an Ionic Storm, but he wanted to save that for a rainy day. Alone he could take it down with ease, but the other swamp monsters would be annoying, not to mention that the Hive Lord himself could summon Spikers.

_Here goes nothing_, Cole was about to throw a cluster grenade into the group, when Nix grabbed his arm.

"Watch." She whispered. The door that they were waiting by blew open and slammed on its hinges, as if hit by a strong wind. An booming voice echoed from the darkness revealed.

**ENTER IF YOU DARE, WASTRELS! **

The monsters ran into the building with a crazy battle-cry. Their battle-cries turned into blood-curdling screams. Something was happening to them in there. Their pain was deafening. And then there was silence.

"What the f..."

*****Alice*****

**They come and they come and they come. They don't stop. I showed weakness, I showed sympathy, and now they think they can destroy me. They are sorely mistaken. If I have to kill them all to prove my point, I will. They are no longer scared of me. They no longer consider me a threat. None of this matters. If they step one foot inside my library, I will kill them, whether they perceive me as a threat or not. Before the Electric Man came, they wouldn't dare come near my library. It would be wise if they reverted back to those old ways. Either that, or they die. This is all his fault... The Demon of Empire City: Kessler. Cole MacGrath. If he enters my library, I will show him no mercy, the same way he did to me.**


	2. Knock, Knock

One guy I don't think I'll ever have reason to stop thanking: Dimension Distorter, thanks for that review. I've been thinking about bringing both of my inFAMOUS fanfics together at some point (making Ash meet Alice). If you guys like this chapter or have any suggestions for the fic-crossover then feel free to leave a review. Don't forget to fav and follow. Thanks a lot!

* * *

Nix was laughing as if she had heard the worlds best joke.

"Oh god, that was sooo AWESOME, man! C'mon Cole, lets go fetch some Militia and see what happens when we throw them in there!" Cole dismissed that idea immediately and changed the subject, hoping she'd forget about it.

"What the _hell_ is that place, Nix?"

"Lets go find out." She smiled in her usual maniac way and was about to jump down from the roof when Cole stopped her.

"Are you blind!?" Cole almost shouted at her, "Or are you just crazy?"

"What made you think I'm sane?" Nix laughed. "You comin, Or are you too pussy?" With that, she teleported to the door of the building. Knowing he'd probably regret it later, Cole jumped off the roof and used lightning tether to land next to her. "Haha, Cole! I knew you couldn't resist, man." She slapped him on the back. From up close, they could make out words on the giant oak doors. 'The Library of New-Marais'. Cole phone started ringing. It was Zeke.

"Hey, man! What you up to?" Zeke sounded bored.

"Nothing much, about to explore the demonic library that just ate some swamp-monsters. Why, what're you doin?" Cole smirked

"Demonic library... Sounds like my kinda thing! Wait for me." Zeke hung up. Cole turned to Nix.

"Zeke wants us to wait for him."

Nix looked pissed for a second but then just smiled. "The more the merrier. We can feed him to the Conduit inside."

*****Alice*****

**He's outside. Yes. I can sense him. I've waited too long for this. I'm going to kill you, Kessler. And then I'm going to tear your body to pieces and feed it to the monsters. It's more than you deserve. Kessler, the man who has haunted my dreams for months. Shall I do it quickly or slowly? Hmm... I could tear him limb from limb. Slowly cook him in acid. Starve him to death. Oh, so MANY options. At last. AT LAST!**

* * *

~~New-Marais~~

Zeke took ten minutes to get there. As soon as he arrived, the three of them came closer to the door until they were almost touching it. Nix raised her hand and knocked as loud as she could. The door slowly creaked open, unlike before when it angrily blew open. A cold wind blew outwards.

**I've waited too long, Kessler. **A voice whispered in the wind. Zeke turned his head to Cole's grim face. _Kessler? _He thought. The confused expression was hard to see through his glasses.

"Which one of us is Kessler?" Nix laughed.

"Fuck knows." Cole replied bluntly. His expression was set in concrete, if this guy knew about Kessler, then there was going to be some trouble. Cole was tempted to just turn around and walk away, he hoped that he left everything to do with Kessler behind to burn in Empire City. Turns out he was wrong.

"CRAZY BITCH!" Nix shouted into the darkness, then burst out laughing.

**YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, EMPTY-HEADED HARLOT! **The voice boomed. A wind blew from behind and Nix stumbled inside the library. Cole tried to pull her back, but it was too late. The doors shut so fast, they didn't even see it move. Nix's insults could be heard from outside.

"Think you got anything on ME?" her insane voice was followed by the familiar sound of her Napalm powers triggering explosions that sent tremors through the ground. Cole banged his fists on the door. Nix screamed. Cole had never heard that sound before. If she was dead...

"Take a step back, Zeke." Zeke ran backwards as Cole raised his hands and summoned an Ionic Storm. When he had finished, he let his arms go limp and surveyed the damage. There was none. Not even a scratch.

**You're going to have to try harder than that Kessler. **Cole's mouth dropped open.

*****Alice*****

**Kessler's little black harlot thought she could hurt me. I showed her. She tried burning my library down. Big mistake. I lashed out, entangled her in a thorn-bush. I hid in the shadows and searched her mind. I found a face she had tried to bury. Someone close to her. I morphed my body into that person walked towards her. She looked at me with eyes full of terror and her voice changed to a hoarse whisper.**

**"Mom?" Tears fell from her eyes. I laughed at her and replied:**

**"You were always a disappointment." Then I**** trapped her in an endless limbo. One of my favourites. 'Come Closer' by Sara Gran. She's going to live through it again and again and again until she truly loses her sanity. Then I'll kill her... Maybe, If I'm feeling generous, I'll make it quick. Or maybe not. If Kessler is as pathetic as his harlot, then it's going to be too easy to kill him. I might even keep him as my pet. Or maybe he lost someone special too. Then it would be a LOT more fun.**

* * *

~~New-Marais~~

Cole tried everything. He spent so much power that he almost passed out. And still the door showed no sign of damage. Zeke helped with a bazooka he managed to convince someone from the Militia to borrow him. Cole phoned Kuo and the three of them gave the door hell. Nothing happened. Cole just had to accept that there was nothing he could do for Nix. She was gone.

He turned away from the library and walked away. Kuo and Zeke followed.

"Hey, Cole?" Kuo touched Cole's arm, "I know this is a bad time, but I found a Dead Drop." She held up a small memory card, "I thought you found them all." She handed him the Dead Drop.

"I did. These are new." He left it at that and inserted the card into his phone.

_Dead Drop #2  
__Subject 140 has been subjected to a slightly higher magnitude of Ray Field radiation. The radiation has had more cosmetic effects on her, turning her eyes stark white and her skin almost as pale. The subject has started to show evidence of telepathic powers, she caused Dr. Rys to enter a vegetative state which has proven hard to bring him out of. This has delayed our plans slightly, but I chose to carry out the experiments myself - my natural psychic barriers make me the ideal person to do so. Subject 140's DNA shows signs of active telekinesis, however, she refused to show these abilities willingly. I had to... persuade her. She managed to throw a ten kilogram chair over twenty metres. This shows vast promise for future experiments. Her blood is almost saturated with sirtuin, I have never seen anything like it before, it is a wonder how she is still alive. Blood-tests also prove that her Conduit Magnitude had increased to 3. This is causing much excitement amongst the doctors. They are gullible enough to believe that I will have any use for them after subject 140's experiments have been complete. Further exposure to Ray __Field radiation is expected to cause the subject to develop additional abilities and therefore, further testing is required._

___We have obtained a source of Cole Macgrath's DNA and I am relieved to inform you that his current Conduit magnitude is 2. The Ray Sphere will almost definitely cause him to develop electrokinesis. In 26 days the Ray Sphere will explode. End of recording._


End file.
